Hidden Truth
by piratechicka
Summary: Sequel to my Gracie story. About Maddie's life, she has no clue who her mother is. Her life on ship with Jack, as she battles the Navy, and hides her feelings for Jack, and tries to figure out her mother's past, and who she is. M for violence Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I can't believe it, I made this character in 2006, and I never thought I'd be writing her story so elaborately! I must say, I'm pretty proud of myself of sticking through with my plan though! Yes, details will be changed, this is going to take place after the movies (took me ages to decide this!). The story will explain the situation as needed, yes the time line's a bit funky, but bear with me, I'm just a simple fan girl, trying to find her place in this crazy criticising world! **

**Anyways, this is the sequel to my other pirate story, it'll be about Maddie (Gracie's daughter in case you forgot or don't know). No, you don't have to read her story before you read this one, it doesn't really matter. Anyways, bear with me on this, because I'm super hazy and unclear on how I'm going to write this one, how long it's going to be and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy it, I don't own Pirates (though I wish I did), all I own is Maddie, Gracie, and this plot. Enjoy, review, and share (no flames please!)**

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ had just finished robbing yet another ship, unaware of who's ship they had robbed. Yes, they knew it was a pirate ship, but they didn't know _who's_ pirate ship it was. The _Pearl's_ captain, Captain Jack Sparrow knew many things, those things not including who the captain of that ship was, or the fact that one of the crew mates had swung over the railing of both ships, and had become Jack's latest stow-away and new crew mate.

So when Jack had been following his compass to find some rum in the cellar, he was quite surprised to find a young man down in his cellar. Jack couldn't pinpoint his exact age but he was young, much younger than him at least. He had softer features than any man Jack had ever encountered, and bright red hair tucked away in a black bandanna. Jack suspected that the young man was actually a young woman at first, but realized that he couldn't be a she, he smelled too much like a sailor to be a woman. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"'Ello there lad. Can I be any assistance to you, as you kindly explain why you, a common stow-away, has been found by me, the Great and Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, as a er- stow-away." Jack asked, as he grabbed a bottle of rum.

"Just like ye said, I'm a stow-away. I jumped from that ship ye just robbed awhile ago; an yer ship was the closest one, so I jumped over." The young man said, his voice cracking every now and again.

Jack stroked his beard. What to do with the young stow-away? Well he could always use more hands on deck… He looked at the man thoughtfully for awhile, letting the young man fret, which to Jack's avail, he didn't.

"Ye have a name boy?" Jack asked after a few seconds. He nodded his head.

"Ay, I go by Stoke." Jack raised an eyebrow again, he pulled the cork off the bottle's lid, took a swig. Then stuck his hand out.

"Welcome to the _Black Pearl_ Stoke." He said as the Stoke shook his new Captain's hand.

* * *

**There you are! Hope you enjoyed it, hope you review, and share! I'll try to update regularly, but that didn't work out so well last time, and I do have a few other stories, so I'll do my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short, yes I know. I'm trying to build up each chapter, but it's not working to well; I'll try to make the next one longer, but no promises! Thanks for all the reviews so far too, glad to see I have my old reviewers! (My anonymous one is a bit behind, but we talked and it's all good.) Don't forget to review and share. As always I own nothing but my OC's, and this plot, which will gradually get more and more insane... No suing please!**

* * *

Jack brought Stoke up to the deck, one arm around his shoulder, the other hand holding a bottle of rum, from which he would take an occasional drink from.

"So Stoke, tell me, on your previous ship, what was your, er, position on said ship?" Jack asked as he pushed the cellar doors open, leading him to the galley where a few men laid, passed out from drinking too much. Jack looked around for Gibbs, but, to his luck, he was no where to be found. No doubt the suspicious first mate would have a fit if he found out that Jack had just employed a stow-away.

"I was the third mate on me ship, usually I was up in the crow's nest, or down with the powder monkey's. Me captain always gave me the odd jobs, seein' how's I was so small and such." Stoke told Jack, his voice cracking several times, speaking in an accent Jack didn't recognize. Jack nodded his head, and took his arm off Stoke. Without saying anything, he opened a closet and pulled out a mop and bucket out. He pushed Stoke forward and out onto the deck.

"Welcome to the _Blackpearl_ mate." He opened his arms wide in a grand gesture, then before Stoke could even take in his surroundings, Jack put the mop in his face.

"Ever use on of these before?" Jack questioned, one eyebrow raised. Stoke nodded his head. Jack clapped his hands together. "Excellent. You may begin." He let go of the mop, making Stoke have to dive a bit to catch it. "Now." Jack walked, rather staggered off to do who knows what. Stoke sighed; he hated moping.

He sighed and began to mop for what would be the first time, of many times. Finally, when he had finished a while later, he was unsure what to do; so he threw the mop and bucket back into the closet and started walking around, trying to get used to his new ship.

Stoke thought that the _Blackpearl_ was a very beautiful ship, but he missed his old ship, _The Lucky Maiden_. Usually they just called her the _Maiden_, but she was a wonderful ship. Stoke shook those thoughts from his head, and kept walking, eventually he walked in on his new Captain talking to an older gentleman. Stoke couldn't pinpoint the older man's exact age, but he knew that he had met him before, but Stoke couldn't tell when he had met him. Stoke cleared his throat when he approached them.

"Captain, I finished swabbing the deck." He said, Jack nodded his head, and the older man looked at Stoke up and down when he spoke.

"Ay, and Jack who be this young gent?" he asked. Jack waved his hand drunkenly.

"Oh this. New lad, name be, Stark, Stow, Store…" as he said each incorrect name, he waved his hand in another circle. Finally Stoke said his name, to which Jack snapped his fingers. "Stoke, that be it. His name's Stoke, he's new, from some ship, forgot to tell ye earlier. My apologies." Jack tipped his hat slightly. "Anyways, Stoke, this is Gibbs, me most trusted crew mate, and such." Jack said with a wave of his hand. Gibbs stuck his hand out.

"Nice to be meetin' ye Stoke. Feel free to come to me if ye have any questions concerning the ship, or any tales." Gibbs paused a moment. "Do I know ye lad?" he asked, still grasping Stoke's hand. He shook his hand.

"Don't think so, I mean, never seen ye before. Sorry mate." Stoke lied to the older man. Gibbs let go of Stoke's hand, and shrugged his shoulders at his own mistake. Jack clapped his hands together.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, and briefly mistakenly re-acquainted, I should let ye know Stoke, that we'll be making port in Tortuga, so ye have the night off to go find yerself a nice lady, or two." Jack said winking to Stoke, who seemed shocked, if not repulsed by the idea. Jack raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but said nothing. Stoke just nodded his head and wandered off after being shooed away by Jack.

"Mary mother of gods" Gibbs started out, "I'd be Barbossa's mother if I hadn't seen that face somewhere or another before." He said. Jack shrugged his shoulders, and silently agreed.  
"Best be keeping an eye on that one , something's a bit off about that one." Jack said, acting reasonable for once Gibbs noted.

* * *

**Review please! I'll work on updating soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so long! I'm sorry! To tell the truth all of August I forgot I had this story, and account. Should have reminded me... (Just joking...). I don't think it's my best, but it's something. Stoke is really hard to write about, but fun! I don't own anything but Maddie, and the plot. Review please!**

* * *

Jack took a deep breath in, letting the seas intoxications flow through him. He loved the sea, and he loved the smell of a tavern off on a not to distant island. The smell of rum mixed with the salty ocean smell; here was where Jack truly belonged. Turning to his crew, he gave his usual speech.

"Ay gents, we be approaching Tortuga. Now since we have a new member among us, whos' name has currently escaped me, I will be briefly going over the rules. Stay behind an' your left behind. Have fun gents, an' keep your hands off me girls." He paused, then added as a side note "Try not to get killed too." He said this offhandedly. The crew cheered and waited to make port in Tortuga, where both the rum and women came plentiful, and often cheap.

Stoke looked around, and sighed, he hated ports like this, but knew he might as well _try_ to enjoy it.

When they reached port most of the crew had departed their own ways, some never to be seen again, others to be spotted months, or even years later, with their own legend to their situation. Not knowing where to go, Stoke followed the majority of the crew, and Jack, to an old tavern. Stoke then found himself surrounded by drunks, women, and rum, in every combination.

All of the crew immediately went to their favorite tables, leaving Stoke to stand in the door looking dumstruck. He'd been all over the Caribbean, but had actually never took the time to set foot in a tavern. He'd never seen an atmosphere like this. People were drinking, having bar fights, finding women, gambling, and so much more. All while the band continued to play their music. Mustering some bravery, Stoke ordered rum at the bar.

The bartender slid the rum to Stoke, and he took a swig of it. Looking around, he noticed that a few women were staring at him. He gave a weak smile to them, which caused them all to blush heavily and giggle. Stoke sighed, and looked into his drink, decided it'd be wisest not to drink it all, and risk getting drunk.

"Fine looking lad like yerself isn't caught alone for too long." The bartender said, referring to the women that were making their way over towards Stoke. Stoke gulped.

'Hello there young man." The red head said. Stoke noticed that she seemed to wear a lot of red, and a lot of thick heavy makeup.

"Wot's a fine young gent such as yerself doing over here all alone?" the blond asked. Stoke took a drink of rum before replying.

"Evening Ladies" he tried not to laugh at that, they were more whore than anything, and he had no respect for them. "Hope both ye lovely ladies are enjoyin yerselves." He said trying to be polite.

"Yes, but it'd be so much more enjoyable if ye came to enjoy yerself with us." The redhead said slinging an arm around Stoke's waist. He quickly back up though, and right into an empty stool, falling over a bit.

"Tha's alright if ye don't mind. I ain't quite in the mood fer company as of now." He said, his voice cracking even more than usual. Stoke had been a sailor for years, yet he never felt so scared and well, freaked out as he was now.

"Aw come on luv. Just a round or two." The blond said. Stoke gulped, yet again.

"If it's all the same, I shan't be feeling up to it. Ye see, I'm engaged, and don't want to stray from her." Both girls sighed heavily.

"Ah, young love."

"How romantic."

"Very romantic."

"I remember when I was first engaged." The two started walking off, arms linked talking about their younger days, leaving Stoke able to breathe again. And that was how Stoke's night went, women hitting on him, and Stoke having to find a way to get out of their overly powdered grasps. Some were more persistent, while others just shrugged their shoulders and walked off. After a couple of hours of dogging women, did Stoke decided to explore the town. He told the bartender to charge his drinks on his Captain, and Stoke left the place, feeling a whole lot better.

As he walked, he decided that he hated Tortuga. There wasn't a single thing about this place that he liked. After ten minutes of walking, Stoke walked back to the bar he was first at and sat down at the dock's edge. Still on his first bottle of rum, he took a swig of rum. After a few seconds of sitting down, he heard some ruckus coming from behind him. Right as he turned around to look to see what was going on a figure fell into the water, and two girls were walking away, arms linked.

Stoke looked over the edge of the dock to see his new Captain coming out of the water. Stoke held a hand out to help him up.

"Thanks mate. Say do I know you?" Jack asked as he was hoisted up onto the dock. Jack layed spread eagle onto the dock, his lips moving slightly.

"Ay ye do know me, I'm in yer crew. Stoke, ye hired me today." Jack sat up.

"Good man, er boy." He pointed to the rum bottle in Stoke's hand, and Stoke passed it to him, allowing Jack another drink of rum.

"So tell me lad, what's a good looking gent like yerself doing out here, alone, and away from the ladies?" Jack asked. "Don't worry, the girls don't bite, much." He said as he took another drink from the bottle. Stoke shrugged his shoulders.

"Not me type. Sides, I have a girl back home, waiting for me." He replied, his voice still cracking. Jack just nodded his drunken head.

"Ay, yer one of them gents are ye?" Jack said. Stoke raised an eyebrow in confusion, not sure what "them gents" meant. Jack waved his empty hand. "Ye know, in love, wants ter get married, but scared still, so ye came out to taste yer last bit o' freedom." Stoke raised an eyebrow, turned looked out at the sea and didn't say anything. He thought for a moment, was he one of those people? Finally after a few minutes of silence, and almost all the rum gone, Stoke answered.

"No, I'm not one of those men at all. More like 'girlfriend's father hates 'im, an makes sure he never gets near girlfriend again' gent." He said not looking at Jack. Jack only nodded his head and fell backwards, passed out from the rum. Stoke rolled his eyes.


End file.
